Problemas Técnicos
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Algo no anda bien con el cuerpo de Benson ¿Y quién mejor para arreglarlo que Skips? Aunque esto no se trate de una reparación cualquiera... [YAOI: Skips x Benson]


Día libre, el mejor día para todos los empleados del parque, era la única vez en la que podían notar el hecho de que realmente se encontraban en un lugar hermoso lleno de verde, paz y tranquilidad. Musculoso y Fantasmano jugaban al básquet, Mordecai y Rigby dominan, Papaleta había salido en su auto volador y Skips se encontraba en su momento de meditación diaria.  
Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día perfecto cuando la campanilla del teléfono sacó a Skips del trance, primero intentó no prestarle atención pero luego se le hizo insoportable, no podía ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos así que se levantó fastidiado del suelo y atendió de mala gana.

• Diga?  
• Hola Skips, soy yo. Te encuentras muy ocupado?  
• Benson? Eh… No, no mucho  
• Ya sé que es tu día libre pero necesito que… Arregles algo  
• Esta bien, tráelo aquí y yo me encargo  
• De hecho… No es algo que pueda llevar, tendrás que venir aquí

Al Yeti le extraño la voz de su jefe, este hablaba con su tono característico y no había dicho nada fuera de lo común, pero había cierto toque de nerviosismo en su voz que lo preocupada.

• De acuerdo, en unos minutos estoy ahí

Colgó el teléfono, tomó su caja de herramientas y salió hacia el departamento. Por suerte este no quedaba a más de unas cuadras del parque y llego enseguida, el portero le abrió la puerta de calle, subió hasta el piso correcto y toco la puerta del departamento donde sin tardar Benson lo atendió.

• Gracias por venir Skips, pasa

Le indico haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y este paso tranquilo paseando la mirada por la habitación buscando algo específico.

• Bien, que es lo que no funciona?  
• Ehhh… Veras, en realidad el problema lo… Tengo yo

Benson apenado desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca y Skips lo miro más atento notando su perilla a medio girar.

• Oh ya veo

Sin pensarlo estira su mano para tomarla pero su jefe alarmado lo detuvo a tiempo tomándolo por la muñeca.

• E-Espera! Mi mecanismo es algo sensible, no puedes tomarlo tan la ligera!  
• Ya veo

Retira la mano y deja la caja de herramientas a un lado.

• Mmm…. Siéntate

Benson un poco más calmado hizo caso sentándose en una silla frente a Skips mientras este lo miraba crítico de arriba a bajo poniéndose algo nervioso. El albino se arrodillo frente a él y, esta vez con sumo cuidado, tomo la perilla comprobando que no giraba en ningún sentido, provocandole un leve escalofrío a la máquina.

• Definitivamente esta atascada, parece ser algún problema interno

Evaluó sumiéndose en la mecánica del asunto, y olvidándose nuevamente de que se trataba de la anatomía de su jefe, abrió su metalico compartimiento metiendo la mano dentro.

• Ah! S-Skips!

Todo rojo se tomó de la silla, cruzó las piernas y cerró fuertemente los ojos sumamente avergonzado, mientras "su mecánico" sin percatarse de esto seguía inspeccionando tranquilamente.

• Si, parece que tienes algo atorado, pero no lo alcanzo

Por fin saco la mano y tomo un trapo de entre sus herramientas limpiándose las manchas de grasa.

• También parece que te falta algo de aceite, por eso tus tuercas no seden  
• Co-Como digas… Pero la próxima vez… Por favor avisa antes de hacer eso…

Sin prestarle mucha atención saca un par de llaves de su caja parándose frente a él.

• Bien, dónde está la tapa de tu mecanismo?

Benson trago saliva algo asustado viendo las grandes pinzas frente a él y a su empleado tan decidido a usarlas.

• Estás seguro de esto, Skips?  
• Y porque no vas al médico?  
• Porque no confió en ellos, tu eres el único que conozco quien realmente sabe reparar bien las cosas  
• Entonces relájate

Divisando un par de tornillos a cada punta de su torso adivina que esa es la tapa, vuelve a arrodillarse ante él destornillándolos rápidamente y la abrió viendo asombrado la cantidad de tuercas y manijas que lo componían aclamando del asombro.

• Que maquina!  
• Gra-Gracias…?

Volviendo a enrojecer ante aquel comentario y mirada del albino ante su cuerpo.

• Bien, veamos, esto va conectado aquí y…

Mete las manos aún más indiscriminadamente que antes tocando cada mecanismo, traba y engranaje que se le presentaba delante, mirando con detalle, verificando la función de cada cosa.

• Skips! Espera por favor! Ah! No! No toques ahí! Ah! Skips, duele!  
• Espera, solo me falta un poco más…  
• Ah…! No, ya enserio! Ahh!

Benson se estremecía ante cada toque, cada uno le brindaba una sensación nueva y diferente sin saber cuál podría ser la próxima, nunca nadie había explorado su cuerpo con tanta libertad ni él dejado hacerlo de tal forma, pero por más de que se tratara de su mejor empleado esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos.

• Ya encontré la falla!

Exclamó alegre subiendo la vista del mecanismo hacia la cara de su jefe para caer en cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

• Te encuentras bien?  
• Solo detente un momento… Por favor

Le pidió con los ojos cerrados entre suspiros y este hizo caso retirando sus manos algo confundido.

• Solo tienes un chicle atascado entre dos engranajes, es cuestión de quitarlo y ya termino  
• E-Esta bien, solo dame un minuto…

Pasó la mano por su frente sin dejar de suspirar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla, recuperando el aliento mientras Skips lo miraba sin comprender.

• Discúlpame un momento…

Se levantó de la silla, sin importarle que la tapa de su mecanismo aún estuviera abierta, y se encerró en el baño apoyándose contra la puerta mientras se normalizaba su respiración.

• [Soy un estúpido, en que estaba pensando? Mejor hubiera arriesgado mi mercancía a un hospital antes que pasar esta vergüenza ante Skips… Aunque, es verdad que él es el único en quien confió]

Se moja la cara en el lavabo un par de veces, se mira en el espejo y luego baja la mirada hacia su maquinaria a la vista.

• Me siento patético…

Skips ordenaba pensativo su caja de herramientas cuando lo vio a Benson salir del baño y antes de que pudiera decirle algo este habló primero.

• Esta bien, terminemos de una vez con esto, pero a partir de ahora yo te guio, no quiero que toques nada sin mi permiso, de acuerdo?  
• Benson, yo sé lo que hago  
• Si, pero ya te dije que mi mecanismo es algo sensible  
• He arreglado muchas máquinas similares antes y ya encontré el problema, así que no me hacen falta indicaciones  
• Skips, este es mi cuerpo!

En ese instante el Yeti cayó en cuenta de a lo que se refería su jefe, en el porqué de su comportamiento mientras lo arreglaba y la razón de tanto nerviosismo.

• Oh… De acuerdo… Siéntate

Este se sienta más tranquilo, pero ahora el nervioso era Skips, sabía que arreglarlo era fácil, pero ahora viéndolo como "el cuerpo de su jefe" se le complicaba.

• Yo solo… Pensaba aflojar ese par de tuercas para liberar los engranajes y así… Desatorar el chicle que tienes atascado, eso solucionaría todo  
• Esta bien, pero si te digo que te detengas lo haces  
• De acuerdo

Volvió a arrodillarse ante él, tomó una llave y con cuidado enganchó la tuerca que precisaba obteniendo un inevitable escalofrío por parte de su dueño.

• Tsk…  
• Te encuentras bien?  
• Si… Solo prosigue

Skips algo dudoso prosiguió, término de desajustar el primer engranaje y solo le faltaba el otro, así que hizo de igual forma que el anterior, aunque le dolía a él mismo ver como se estremecía Benson ante cada vuelta de tuerca.

• Listo, solo falta quitar el chicle y volverlas a ajustar  
• Quítalo con cuidado, por favor…

Lentamente metió la mano entre todo ese juego de metales tomando delicadamente al dulce infiltrado con la punta de sus dedos cuando un fuerte quejido de su jefe lo hizo soltarlo.

• Lo siento!  
• No… Está bien… Yo lo… Siento…

Respondió en un suspiro mientras avergonzado se toma la cara con una mano y con la otra se tomaba fuertemente de la silla.

• A la de tres… Lo sacas de un tirón… De acuerdo?

Skips solo asintió y acercó la mano al dulce nuevamente esperado la indicación.

• 1… 2… 2 y ½... 3!

Tal cual se lo había indicado Benson, sacó el chicle de un tirón y este más que estremecido se mordió los labios evitando gritar hasta abrir nuevamente los ojos viendo a Skips frente a él sosteniendo el dulce.

• Haz lo que quieras con él… A mi no me hace falta

Comentó la máquina y el albino sin pensarlo se lo llevó a la boca saboreandolo, dejando algo avergonzado a su jefe.

• Esta rico

Hace un globo de chicle que enseguida explotó y siguió masticando despreocupado.

• Gra… Gracias… Podemos terminar de una vez?  
• Oh caro!

Volvió a ajustar las tuercas de los engranajes de igual forma que cuando los desajusto, cerró la tapa volviéndola a atornillar y se puso en pie dando su trabajo casi por terminado.

• Listo!  
• Muchas gracias Skips, no sé qué haría sin ti!

Benson da un suspiro de alivio levantándose de la silla cuando su empleado lo detuvo.

• Pero aun no he terminado, ahora hay que probar que todo funcione  
• Como?!  
• Si, si no podrías volver a atascarte  
• Pero… Pero… Eso lo pruebo yo solo, no hay problema, no quiero quitarte más tiempo de tu dia libre!

Los nervios volvían a consumirlo a gran escala.

• Si no lo probamos ahora podrías volver a necesitarme más tarde y causarte un problema mayor

Se le acerca un par de pasos más y Benson nervioso retrocede mientras niega con las manos.

• N-No, ya me siento mejor, enserio no hay problema, muchas gracias!  
• Volverás a lastimarte, lo mejor es que compruebe personalmente que el trabajo que hice haya quedado bien

La maquina siente la pared a sus espaldas viéndose acorralado entre esta y su empleado quien muy decidido lo tomó del torso. Benson no era tonto, no pensaba forcejear contra Skips, así que solo atino a apoyar las manos sobre sus grandes pectorales intentando alejarlo un poco.

• Recuerda… Recuerda que mi cuerpo es algo sensible…!  
• Lo sé, no pienso causarte daño

Skips no pudo evitar ver con algo de ternura los nervios de Benson, las palabras se le atravesaban tartamudeando un poco pero aun así sin dejar su postura autoritaria, una contradicción muy grande que ni la misma máquina podía controlar en aquel momento. El albino guió su mano hacia la perilla con forma de corazón y deslizó su dedo índice por su metálica superficie obtenido un leve estremecimiento por parte de su propietario.

• Enserio ya te sientes mejor?  
• S-Si!  
• Entonces demuéstrame que funcionas a la perfección

Sin vacilar tomó la manija causándole un escalofrío a Benson quien no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente al sentir como Skips lentamente la giraba comenzando a activar todo aquel mecanismo interno que hace solo unos momentos acababa de arreglar.

• De-Détente…!  
• Si me detengo ahora podrías volver a trabarte

Al terminar de girarla se escuchó un sonoro "Clack" seguido de un, aún más sonoro, gemido por parte del más bajo muy avergonzado al no haber podido reprimirlo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano algo sorprendido de sí mismo.

• Ahora quiero mi dulce…

Sonrió divertido dirigiendo su mano a aquel compartimiento metálico que se encontraba ya a medio abrir, primero hurgo con los dedos en busca de aquella deliciosa mercancía, pero al no dar con esta metió la mano entera.

• Ah! Skips, no!

Benson dejó de taparse la boca para taparse los ojos, cerrarlos no era suficiente ante la vergüenza que le provocaba aquella situación, trataba de resistir lo que le provocaban las acciones de Skips sobre su cuerpo pero se le hacía casi imposible.  
El yeti sin hacer caso omiso a los pedidos de su jefe seguía con su "revisión", después de todo era verdad que debía revisar que el mecanismo funcionara, pero su interés en el asunto ahora era mucho mayor que en un comienzo. Prosiguió inspeccionando con sus dedos aquella cavidad, tocando cada centímetro de esa caja metálica esperando con ansias su premio mientras Benson resignado no hacía más que gemir ante cada toque.

• Mhhh! Skips! Ah! Ya no…! Ah!  
• A juzgar por el ruido de tus engranajes ya falta poco

Describió con una sonrisa en esa simple frase lo que Benson en ese momento sentía cuando precisamente se escuchó un último "Click" seguido de un "Plop" y junto con un profundo gemido soltó su mercancía tomándose fuertemente de Skips, completamente rojo y con los ojos cerrados.  
Skips tranquilo tomó los chicles y retrocedió unos pasos liberando a su jefe, dejándolo recuperar el aliento.

• Si, definitivamente estas en optimas condiciones, aun así te recomiendo tomar un vaso de aceite todas las mañanas así no rechinan tus engranajes

Benson abrió los ojos sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda él no era más que una máquina para su empleado.

• Bien… Gracias… Ya puedes… Irte…

Dio un gran suspiro normalizando su respiración y enderezó su postura dejando de recargarse en la pared intentando recuperar su autoridad característica.

• No es nada, cualquier otro inconveniente llámame

Skips tomó nuevamente su caja de herramientas y Benson cabizbajo lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

• Lamento haberte molestado en tu día libre…  
• No hay problema, fue todo un placer

El más bajo alzó la vista para saludar a su empleado cuando inesperadamente este sin previo aviso se agacho para despedirlo con un pequeño beso en los labios, dejándolo completamente atónito en lo que solo duro unos segundos, para él fue eterno.

• Nos vemos mañana

Se fue tranquilamente como si nada y Benson aun perplejo lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista al final del pasillo, se apoyó contra la puerta intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder y luego negó con la cabeza un par de veces entrando nuevamente al departamento.  
Distraído dio un par de vueltas por la sala ordenando un par de cosas pensativo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de aceite tomándolo de un sorbo.

FIN.


End file.
